wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Dzieci kapitana Granta/29
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dzieci kapitana Granta Wyspa Amsterdam. John Mangles miał zamiar zawinąć do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei dla zrobienia zapasu węgla; musiał więc nieco zboczyć z trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika i posunąć się o dwa stopnie wyżej ku północy. Duncan płynął z prądem wiatru, stale wiejącego od zachodu i bardzo mu przyjaznego. W niespełna sześć dni przebył tysiąc trzysta mil, tak, że 24-go listopada ujrzeli górę Stołową, a nieco później jacht opłynął górę Znaków, oznaczającą wejście do zatoki, do której wpłynął około 8-ej wieczorem i zarzucił kotwicę w porcie Cape-Town. Paganel, jako członek Towarzystwa Geograficznego, nie mógł nie wiedzieć, że kończyny Afryki dostrzeżone były po raz pierwszy już w 1486 r. przez portugalskiego admirała Bartolomea Diaza, choć je opłynął dopiero w 1497 r. sławny Vasco de Gama. I jakże Paganel mógłby nie wiedzieć o tem, skoro już Kamoens w swojej "Luzjadzie" opiewał sławę wielkiego żeglarza? Z tego jednak powodu uczynił ciekawą uwagę, mianowicie, gdyby Diaz w 1486 roku, czyli na sześć lat przed pierwszą podróżą Krzysztofa Kolumba, opłynął Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei, to odkrycie Ameryki mogłoby być nieskończenie opóźnione. Rzeczywiście, droga około Przylądka jest najkrótsza i najprostsza do Indyj WschodnichKanał Sueski nie był jeszcze przekonany, gdy Verne tworzył niniejsze opowiadanie. (P. W.).; a tymczasem, posuwając się ciągle na zachód, czegoż szukał wielki marynarz genueński, jeżeli nie skrócenia drogi do krajów, obfitujących w korzenie cenne? Miasto Cap, leżące w głębi Cap-Bay, założył w 1652 r. Holender nazwiskiem Van-Riebeck. Była to stolica ważnej kolonji, która mocą traktatu z roku 1815 stała się własnością Anglji. Podróżni skorzystali z przystanku Duncana, by zwiedzić miasto; mieli tylko dwanaście godzin do rozporządzenia, bo dzień jeden wystarczał kapitanowi Manglesowi do odświeżenia potrzebnych mu zapasów, a lord chciał odjechać koniecznie 26-go z rana. I nie potrzeba było zresztą więcej czasu na przebieżenie regularnych kratek tej szachownicy, która się zowie Cape-Town, a na której, jak mówił Paganel, trzydzieści tysięcy mieszkańców, białych i czarnych, odgrywa role króli, królowych, skoczków, pionów, laufrów i t. d. Gdy już obejrzano zamek, wznoszący się w stronie południowowschodniej miasta, dom i ogród gubernatora, giełdę, muzeum, krzyż kamienny, ustawiony jeszcze przez Bartolomea Diaza na pamiątkę dokonywanego odkrycia; gdy wychylono szklankę krajowego wina — nie pozostawało nic więcej, jak tylko puścić się w dalszą drogę, i tak właśnie zrobili nasi podróżni. Wcześnie dnia następnego Duncan rozwinął wszystkie swoje żagle, a w kilka godzin potem okrążał już przylądek Burz, któremu prawdziwy optymista, Jan II, król portugalski, bardzo niezręczną dał nazwę: Dobrej Nadziei. Przebyć 2000 mil (1200 lieus), dzielących Cap od wyspy Amsterdam, po gładkiem morzu i pod oddechem wiatrów sprzyjających, była to sprawa dni dziesięciu. Żeglarze, szczęśliwsi od podróżników w pampie, nie mogli się uskarżać na opór żywiołów. Powietrze i woda, zbuntowane przeciwko nim na lądzie stałym, teraz wspólnie ułatwiały im drogę na oceanie. — Ach, morze, morze — powtarzał Paganel — to jedyne pole, na którem mogą się wyćwiczyć i wykształcić siły ludzkie! Okręt jest prawdziwą arką cywilizacji! Przyznajcie, moi przyjaciele, że gdyby kula ziemska była tylko jednym rozległym lądem stałym, to w XIX-m wieku nie znanoby jeszcze tysiącznej jej części. Bo zobaczymy, co się to dzieje na wielkich lądach: w stepach Syberji, na płaszczyznach Azji środkowej, w pustyniach Afryki, na niezmierzonych stepach Ameryki, na obszarach Australji, na osamotnionych lodowiskach podbiegunowych? Człowiek nie ma odwagi zapuścić się tam, najodważniejszy cofa się, najzuchwalszy upada na duchu. Niema sposobu przebycia tych przestrzeni; na przeszkodzie staje już to zupełny brak, już niedostateczność środków przewozowych, gorąco, choroby, dzikość krajowców. Dwadzieścia mil pustyni bardziej oddala ludzi od siebie, aniżeli 500 mil na oceanie! Mieszkańcy dwu wybrzeży uważają się za sąsiadów, gdy tymczascm za obcych sobie, za cudzoziemców uważają się mieszkańcy dwu krańców lasu! Anglja graniczy nieledwie z Australją, gdy tymczasem Egipt np. zdaje się być o miljony mil odległy od Senegalu, a Pekin uważać można za antypody Petersburga. Morze przebywa się dzisiaj łatwiej, aniżeli najmniejszą pustynię i dzięki tej ułatwionej komunikacji wodnej, jak to słusznie powiedział amerykański uczony, komendant Maury, obecnie istnieje pewien stopień ogólnego jakoby pokrewieństwa pomiędzy wszystkiemi częściami świataJakże inaczej pisałby Verne, gdyby się był doczekał naszej ery lotnictwa, automobilizmu i radjotelegrafji? (P. T.).. Paganel mówił z zapałem, a major nawet nie miał nic do zarzucenia temu hymnowi na cześć oceanu. Gdyby dla odszukania kapitana Granta potrzeba było lądem jechać wzdłuż trzydziestego siódmego równoleżnika, to przedsięwzięcie byłoby niepodobne do urzeczywistnienia; morze zaś łatwo przenosiło z jednego kraju do drugiego odważnych poszukiwaczów, którzy dnia 6-go grudnia spostrzegli nową wyniosłość, wydobywającą się z głębi wód oceanu. Była to wyspa Amsterdam, leżąca pod 37°47' szerokości i 77°24' długości; wyniosły jej wierzchołek w czas pogodny widzialny jest z odległości mil pięćdziesięciu. O ósmej godzinie kształty jej, niezupełnie jeszcze wyraźne, czyniły ją zupełnie podobny do Teneryfy. — A przeto — dodał lord Glenarvan — podobna jest również do Tristan d'Acunha. — Bardzo słuszna i trafna uwaga — odpowiedział Paganel — do której dodałbym jeszcze, że tak samo, jak Tristan d'Acunha, wyspa Amsterdam obfituje w foki i Robinsonów. — Wszędzie więc byli Robinsonowie? — spytała lady Helena. — Rzeczywiście, pani — odrzekł Paganel — mało jest wysp, któreby nie miały swej historji w tym rodzaju; i na długo przed napisaniem przez waszego nieśmiertelnej sławy rodaka, Daniela de Foe, książki o Robinsonie, wypadki w niej opisane bywały rzeczywistością. — Pozwól, panie Paganel — odezwała się Marja Grant — uczynić ci jedno zapytanie. — Choćby dwa nawet, kochana miss; przyrzekam ci na nie odpowiedź. — Powiedz szczerze, czy bardzoby cię zatrwożyło, gdyby cię opuszczono na jakiej wyspie bezludnej? — Mnie? — zawołał Paganel. — Ciekaw jestem — wtrącił major — czy nie oświadczysz czasem, kochany przyjacielu, że to jest najgorętszem twojem życzeniem. — Nie powiem tego, ale wyznam szczerze, że nie sprawiłoby mi to wielkiej przykrości. Stworzyłbym sobie nowe życie. Polowałbym lub łowił ryby; przez zimę mieszkałbym w grocie, latem na drzewie; pobudowałbym składy na me zapasy, a w końcu rozkolonizowałbym moją wyspę. — Jak to, sam jeden? — Sam jeden, gdyby tego była potrzeba. Zresztą, czy można być zupełnie samotnym na świecie? Czy nie można znaleźć sobie przyjaciół w rasie zwierzęcej: przyswoić młodą kozę, papugę gadatliwą, lub rozkoszną małpeczkę? A jeśli przypadek zeszle ci jeszcze wiernego towarzysza, jak ów "Piątek" Robinsona, to czegóż więcej do zupełnego szczęścia potrzeba? Dwu przyjaciół na samotnej skale — ale cóż to za szczęście! Przypuśćmy naprzykład, że tak major i ja... — Och! dziękuję pokornie — przerwał major — nie nęci mnie bynajmniej rola Robinsona i z pewnością źlebym ją odgrywał. — Kochany panie Paganel — rzekła lady Helena — widzę, że znowu bujna twa wyobraźnia wyprowadza cię na pole fantazji. Lecz sądzę, iż rzeczywistość bardzo się różni od marzeń. Masz w pamięci tych Robinsonów zmyślonych, porzuconych na wyspie umyślnie na to upatrzonej, którym natura sama dogadza, jak dzieciom kapryśnym, widzisz przeto samą tylko piękną stronę położenia. — Jakto? Pani nie wierzysz, aby można być zupełnie szczęśliwym na wyspie bezludnej? — Nie wierzę. Człowiek stworzony jest do towarzystwa, a nie do samotności, która jest matką rozpaczy. Że zrazu troska o potrzeby materjalne zajmuje nieszczęśliwego, dopiero co ocalonego od śmierci w bałwanach morskich; że potrzeby chwili każą mu zapominać o przyszłości — to być bardzo może. Lecz później, gdy się ujrzy samotnym, oddalonym od bliźnich, bez nadziei ujrzenia kiedyś jeszcze kraju swego i tych, których kochał — jakże cierpieć będzie! Jego wysepka, to dla niego świat cały. Cała ludzkość kończy się na nim jednym; a gdy śmierć przyjdzie, śmierć straszna w takiem osamotnieniu, jest on wtedy jak ostatni człowiek w ostatnim dniu świata. Wierzaj mi, panie Paganel, że nie do zazdrości jest los takiego człowieka. Paganel nie bez żalu uległ wymownemu dowodzeniu lady Heleny. Rozmowa o korzyściach i przykrości osamotnienia przeciągnęła się aż do chwili, w której Duncan zarzucił kotwicę w odległości mili od brzegu wyspy Amsterdam. Samotny ten archipelag na oceanie Indyjskim składa się z dwu wysp oddzielnych, leżących prawie o trzydzieści trzy mile jedna od drugiej i właśnie na samym południku półwyspu Indyjskiego. Na północ leży wyspa Amsterdam albo świętego Piotra; na południe wyspa świętego Pawła — jakkolwiek wspomnieć tu nie zawadzi, że geografowie i żeglarze biorą je często za jedno. Wyspy te odkrył w grudniu 1796 r. Holender, nazwiskiem Vlaming: potem zwiedzał je Entrecasteaux, który ze statkami Espérance i la Recherche wyprawił się na poszukiwanie zaginionego De la Pérouse. Od tej podróży datuje się branie tych wysp za jedną. Marynarz Barrow, Beautemps-Beaupré w atlasie Entrecasteaux, później Horsburg, Pinkerton i inni geografowie ciągle brali wyspę Ś-go Piotra za wyspę Ś-go Pawła i przeciwnie. W 1859 roku oficerowie austrjackiej fregaty Novarra, w swej wyprawie naokoło świata, uniknęli tego błędu, do którego sprostowania Paganel tak wielką przywiązywał wagę. Wyspa świętego Pawła, leżąca na południe od wyspy Amsterdam, jest wysepką bezludną, uformowaną z góry stożkowatego kształtu, dawniejszego, jak się zdaje, wulkanu. Przeciwnie, wyspa Amsterdam, do której szalupa dowiozła podróżnych Duncana, ma do dwunastu mil obwodu. Zamieszkana jest przez kilku ludzi, dobrowolnie skazujących się na to smutne wygnanie. Są to stróże rybołóstwa, należącego tak, jak i cała wyspa, do niejakiego p. Otovana, kupca z wyspy Reunion. Ciągnie on z tej posiadłości siedmdziesiąt pięć do ośmdziesięciu tysięcy franków rocznego dochodu, za połów, solenie i wysyłanie do odległych krain ryby morskiej, znanej pod nazwą dorsza. Zresztą ta wyspa Amsterdam przeznaczona już widać była Francji. Przedewszystkiem należy do niej dlatego, że pierwszy zajął ją niejaki Camin, armator z Saint-Denis na wyspie Bourbon; potem, na mocy jakiegoś kontraktu międzynarodowego, ustąpiona była pewnemu Polakowi, który uprawiał ją przy pomocy niewolników Malgaszów. Właściciel Polak, to jakby Francuz; dziś posiada ją p. Otovan i pod jego rządami stała się osadą zupełnie francuską. Gdy Duncan przybył do niej dnia 6 grudnia 1864 r., ludność jej składała się z trzech mieszkańców: jednego Francuza i dwóch mulatów. Paganel mógł przeto uścisnąć rękę swego rodaka, czcigodnego p. Viot, staruszka w bardzo już podeszłym wieku. Ten "mądry starzec" z wielką grzecznością robił honory swej wyspy. Szczęśliwy to dla niego był dzień, w którym mógł przyjąć miłych gości. Do wyspy Świętego Piotra przybywają tylko rybacy, trudniący się połowem fok, i niekiedy wielorybnicy; ludzie bardzo prostych obyczajów, którzy wcale nie nabyli ogłady w ciągłem obcowaniu z psami morskiemi. P. Viot przedstawił swych podwładnych dwu mulatów. Oprócz nich jedynemi istotami żywemi na wyspie było kilka dzików, gnieżdżących się w jej głębi, i kilka tysięcy głupich tłuścieli (pingwinów) na jej wybrzeżach. Domek, w którym mieszkali trzej wyspiarze, leżał w głębi portu naturalnego, powstałego z zawalenia się jednej części góry. Oddawna już wyspa Świętego Piotra służyła za schronienie rozbitkom. Paganel zaciekawił bardzo swoich słuchaczy, rozpoczynając pierwsze swe opowiadanie temi słowy: m. Było to w roku 1827. Okręt angielski Palmira, przepływając w pewnej odległości od wyspy, spostrzegł dym, unoszący się w powietrzu. Kapitan zbliżył się do brzegu i zobaczył wkrótce dwu ludzi, dających znaki rozpaczliwe. Wysłał więc do lądu czółno i zabrał na okręt Jakóba Paine, młodzieńca dwudziesto-dwuletniego, i Roberta Proudfoota, mającego lat czterdzieści ośm. Dwaj ci biedacy byli strasznie wyczerpani. Od półtora roku bez pokarmu prawie i wody słodkiej, żyli muszlami, które łowili zapomocą starego gwoździa zakrzywionego; niekiedy udało im się schwytać przebiegające prosię dzikie, ale też często i po trzy dni nie mieli co do ust włożyć, a czuwać wciąż musieli nad ogniem, roznieconym przy pomocy ostatniego kawałka łupki. Gdy się wybierali na jaką wyprawę lub wycieczkę, zawsze ten skarb szacowny zabierali z sobą, nie dozwalając mu nigdy zagasnąć. Tak wiedli życie w nędzy, niedostatku i cierpieniach. Przywiózł ich na tę wyspę skuner, trudniący się połowem fok. Stosownie do zwyczajów rybackich, przez cały miesiąc mieli gromadzić skóry i tran, czekając na powrót skunera, ale skuner nie powrócił. W pięć miesięcy później okręt Hope, płynący do Van-Diemen, zawinął do wyspy; lecz kapitan jego, przez barbarzyński i niczem usprawiedliwić się nie dający kaprys, odmówił zabrania Szkotów. Odjechał, nie zostawiwszy im ani jednego suchara, ani krzesiwa — i z pewnością dwaj nieszczęśliwi byliby pomarli z głodu, gdyby Palmira nie przyjęła ich na swój pokład. Drugi wypadek, o jakim wspomina historja wyspy Amsterdam, jest to zdarzenie kapitana Pérona, Francuza, zupełnie podobne do poprzedniego i tak samo zakończone: pozostanie dobrowolne na wyspie, okręt nie powracający i okręt obcy, przypadkiem zapędzony w te strony po czterdziestu miesiącach. Tylko że pobyt kapitana Pérona zaznaczył się krwawym dramatem, przypominającym dziwnie wypadki zmyślone, jakie miały oczekiwać bohatera Daniela de Foe, po jego powrocie na swą wyspę. Kapitan Péron wylądował z czterema majtkami: dwoma Anglikami i dwoma Francuzami, i miał przez piętnaście miesięcy polować na lwy morskie. Łowy były pomyślne; lecz gdy po piętnastu miesiącach okręt nie powrócił, gdy zwolna wyczerpały się zapasy żywności — pożycie z towarzyszami niedoli stało się bardzo trudne. Dwaj Anglicy zbuntowali się przeciw kapitanowi Peronowi, który byłby niezawodnie zginął z ich ręki, gdyby nie pomoc rodaków. Od tej chwili obie strony czuwały dzień i noc uzbrojone, napadając na siebie nawzajem. To jako zwycięzcy, to znów jako pokonani byliby niezawodnie wymordowali jedni drugich, gdyby na szczęście okręt angielski nie zabrał ich zpowrotem do ojczyzny i tym sposobem nie zakończył strasznego ich położenia. Wyspa Amsterdam była zatem po dwakroć przytułkiem majtków opuszczonych, których Opatrzność ocaliła od nędzy i śmierci. Lecz od tej pory żaden statek nie zabrnął na te wybrzeża; a gdyby nawet burza wyrzuciła jakich rozbitków, to ci znaleźliby posterunek pana Viot. Starzec zaś przez długie już lata mieszkał na wyspie, a nigdy jeszcze nie nastręczyła mu się sposobność ofiarowania gościnności zabłąkanym lub rozbitkom żeglarzom. O Britannii i o kapitanie Grancie nic nie wiedział. Ani wyspa Amsterdam, ani wysepka świętego Pawła, którą wielorybnicy i rybacy często nawiedzali, nie były teatrem tej katastrofy. Glenarvan ani się zadziwił, ani zmartwił takiem objaśnieniem. Na przystankach tych i wypoczynkach nie spodziewano się znaleźć kapitana Granta i chciano tylko stanowczo się przekonać o jego nieobecności na wszystkich tych punktach równoleżnika. Odjazd tedy Duncana zdecydowany był na dzień następny. Do wieczora podróżni zwiedzili wyspę, której pozór bardzo jest ponętny. Pomimo to fauna jej i flora nader są ubogie; rząd czworonożnych, ptaków i ryb, składały: kilka dzików, petrele, albatrosy, okonie i foki. Wody gorące i źródła mineralne wydobywały się tu i owdzie z pośrodka lawy czarnej, utrzymując gęste kłęby pary ponad tym gruntem wulkanicznym. Niektóre z tych źródeł miały bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Jedno z nich wykazywało przeszło 75° według term. Réaumura. Ryby, złowione w morzu o kilka kroków stamtąd, w ciągu pięciu minut gotowały się wybornie w tych wodach prawie wrzących, i to jedynie skłoniło Paganela, że się w nich nie kąpał. Wieczorem, po długiej przechadzce, lord Glenarvan pożegnał poczciwego Viota. Każdy zkolei życzył mu jak największej pomyślności na jego samotnej wysepce — a starzec na wzajem błogosławił swych gości i wzywał łaski Niebios dla ich zacnego przedsięwzięcia.